


A Gentle Embrace Of Love

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, HanMei, Love, Lowkey Hanzo Reflection, Now I move it here :), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: As he stood, he looked over at her, and once more, he ponders.





	A Gentle Embrace Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Giving this drabble a new home :D

The two stood gazing out from the balcony at the florescent lights that illuminated the city of Lijiang below, nothing but the sound of moving cars and the calm breeze of wind. 

As he stood, he looked over at her, and once more, he ponders. 

He ponders how a woman of such unique beauty such as herself fell in love with a man of such great sin such as himself. He ponders how he was able to easily to get her attention, when he was so reserved to her. When she offered her help, he shed it away coldly, but she always understood and gave him the space he wanted, telling him gently if he wants it, she’s always available with tea in hand. 

Gentleness. 

She was so gentle to him, it was almost unbearable for him. She was gentle in her words, and even more gentler in the rare occurrences she scolded him for doing something rather rash. She was gentle in her understanding when he said he wanted space. All of her gentle actions eventually opened a new window of mind for him to experience something that was once lost to him: being loved. It made him want to change. For her. And change he did. 

Hanzo Shimada once thought he was unworthy of redemption, but somehow, he found a new way to redemption: the gentle embrace of the woman he loves now: Mei-Ling Zhou. 

Her hair is down, something he only sees in the mornings when he gets up before she does and at night when she’s asleep. It’s a rare sight for him, and one he’ll always have the luxury of seeing. 

He tucks a stray hair behind her ear, getting her attention and making her look at him with that radiant smile of hers. Her beautiful, clear face is presented to him. He takes his opportunity, and oh so gently presses his lips against hers, cradling her head to the side with his hand. 

It lasts for a few moments, but he eventually pulls away, but not too far from her, in case he wants another kiss. He smiles back at her. 

“Thank you….for loving me.” He says quietly to her. 

She says nothing at first, but leans into him for a kiss of her own. As she pulls away, her arms wrap around his lower body. 

“And thank you…for tolerating me.” She giggles, and he follows suit.


End file.
